


High Fashion: I'm So Glad This Is For Me

by Ktspree13



Series: High Fashion Verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Genderqueer, Lingerie, M/M, Model Loki, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, androgynous Loki, fashion designer Thor, genderqueer Loki, this happened because of some very horny undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Thor was being sneaky setting up some shoot behind Loki's back.  Well that just wasn't acceptable.  What did Thor want with his lingerie photographer anyway?





	High Fashion: I'm So Glad This Is For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally because I got horny looking at some underwear. So, I hope you all enjoy. ;) I've posted links to a few inspiration photos in the end notes. ;) I thought a bit about what I want to do with this verse. I knew this was more of a little vignette and not really part of the story I was working on. So, I've split this into a series. It might become a whole bunch of vignettes or I might add some chaptered things when I have time. Currently, still trying to finish Big Bang and then close out It's All Coming Back to Me. Plus, I need to complete my submission for the At Dawn zine!! Ahh!!! But I got inspired to write this and I hope you all thoroughly enjoy. ;) 
> 
> Also, [this](https://goo.gl/images/MHsjH1) is the photo that got the whole thing started! :P

Loki leaned over the rafters, practically drooling at the absolute snack down below in the shooting area.  Thor had told him he needed a recommendation for a photographer, and Loki had handed over his list. His list of carefully cultivated relationships full of people of all different specialties.  And Thor had chosen his lingerie photographer. The man was a genius at catching just the right amount of skin to highlight the product, and the shots were always soft and beautiful by the end. It was a good choice, but Thor didn’t design lingerie...at least, not yet.

And it wasn’t just that he picked him.  He tried to be all sneaky about it, like he didn’t really want Loki to know which one he needed.  Like it was some big secret. So, naturally, he’d called Pedrom up and made it clear to whom he owed his loyalty and he better spill about Thor’s new project.  The man had actually had the nerve to laugh. 

_ “He wants to do a boudoir session for your birthday,” Pedrom told him.  “And it’s supposed to be a surprise, asshole.” Loki rolled his eyes and popped another grape in his mouth. _

_ “Since when do I accept surprises?” he sighed, pulling the fur further around himself.  He was in the middle of a shoot, about to be called in again. _

_ “Listen, it’s this Sunday, if you want to ruin it and come watch.  You can even hide up on the gangway. I’m doing this as a FAVOR,” he emphasized, “so you better appreciate it.” _

_ “Fine,” he sighed.  “Text me the details.  He should know, getting to watch him model for you is like…three fourths of the present.”  He looked over at the shoot as someone called his name. “Alright, I gotta go. Don’t leave me out!”  He clicked the phone off and gave it back to whoever was his lackey for the day. _

And that was how he’d ended up at Pedrom’s studio, skulking in the rafters as Thor paraded around in some highly inappropriate underwear.  I mean, they were underwear, and they were mostly like any normal pair, if a bit short for boxer-briefs, but they had this snap on them that was driving him c-r-a-z-y!  Like, instead of having a button fly in the middle of the slit, it was just like some little fabric cap that nicely outlined his dick a little and then snapped at the top.  Except the snap was undone, and just a little bit of Thor’s soft cock was poking out, winking at him from all the way down below. It was obscene, and he wanted to jack off to it so badly.  He didn’t understand how such innocent underwear was getting him this worked up.

Loki licked his lips and adjusted himself in his pants for probably the 20th time that afternoon.  He’d been hard for the last half hour, wanting to crawl all over Thor and suck him off. But he had to be good, because this was a present, and Pedrom was doing this as a favor, and Thor wouldn’t appreciate it no matter how much Loki wanted it.  Instead, he watched as Pedrom set up a second background. He placed a fake fireplace in the background and laid out a bunch of chocolate and silver colored furs. He had Thor lay back on them, propped up to show off his soft abs. He looked like a king.

“Alright, now, chub up a little.  I wanna get a few different looks for you,” Pedrom directed him, adjusting the lighting for the new scenery.  Thor’s face went bright red, but he recovered well enough, biting his lower lip as his dick twitched in the little undies.  Loki’s mouth watered just watching. It took a lot of courage to intentionally get hard in front of a stranger. He crouched down and peered through the bars on the railing.  Honestly, if this designer thing didn’t pan out, Thor could have an amazing career as an underwear model. 

He had to stifle a whimper as he watched a little more of Thor’s cock peek out of its cozy little cap.  Gods, Thor had a glorious package.

“Is this alright?” his blond Adonis asked, leaning back a little further on the furs and stroking himself just a little.  Loki’s mouth hung open as he sat on the sat on the gangway, dangling his feet over the edge. The only thing holding him back from launching at Thor was the metal railing in his way, and that was probably a good thing…

“You’re good,” Pedrom replied.  Loki watched as he fiddled around with the camera settings before catching a few of Thor with his hand on his cock.  Then changing the settings again and continuing on. “Alright, tilt your hips a little more to the right.” Loki watched with hooded eyes, deciding not to hold back any more.  He gave up any pretense and stroked himself through the fabric of his pants. It felt good to finally touch himself, and he let out a soft sigh. And just as if Thor had heard him, hidden in his little spot up here, his dick gave another twitch, displacing the cap just a tiny bit more.  

Loki bit his knuckle, hard, as he held back a moan.  “OK, mess your hair up a little bit,” Pedrom told him.  Thor shook his hair out and Loki tracked the way his dick swayed with the motion, his belly shaking just the slightest bit.

“Does it look OK?” Thor asked.  His beautiful baby seemed insecure.  Maybe he was insecure...modeling for a model.  He rubbed his tongue soothingly over the knuckle he’d just bit into, able to feel the indentations he’d made.  After the past half hour, it didn’t take much for Loki to feel close, and he moved his hand to rest on the railing.  Sometimes he had the patience to edge around his orgasm, and it felt so good when he finally allowed himself to come.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, bucking his hips up as Thor changed positions again.  To his luck, Thor stiffened a little more and he put his hand back, edging two more times before he took another break.

“Do you want some photos at full mast?” Pedrom asked, looking up from his camera to consult with Thor.  “I know we talked about it, but sometimes it’s different in theory than it is in practice, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  Thor shook his head back at him.

“No, I’m feeling alright.  It is a  _ little  _ weird, but I’d like to do a few,” he smiled.  Pedrom nodded back.

“Alright, I’ll give you a few minutes and come back.  Does that sound OK?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“More than fine,” Loki whispered, eyeing the soft erection Thor had going as he edged a few more times.  When Pedrom left, Thor’s hand went straight to work with light squeezes and delicate strokes along the fabric.  He nearly came listening to Thor groaning below him

“Loki,” Thor breathed, looking straight up at where he was sitting.  There was no way he could see him. The lights would have been quite blinding, and the place he’d chosen was shadowed; a great hiding spot.  Still, it felt like Thor was looking straight at him. Loki moaned, hips jerking up as he got close to comeing again, then he stopped once more and turned his gaze back to Thor.  His beautiful cock had pushed the entire fabric cap aside and stood tall and proud, deep red against the navy and silver fabric. Thor was using light strokes against himself, still, and Loki mirrored his motions, pretending it was Thor’s hand on his.  By now, he was sweating, in complete anticipation as his stomach clenched and unclenched with every stroke.

As his breaths came fast and hard, Pedrom walked back into the room.  Thor stopped his strokes, but Loki finally gave in to himself. He laid down on the gangway, stuffed a hand in his mouth, and came harder than he had in a while.  His hips jerked up and down as he emptied inside his pants with short, jerky strokes, holding his breath to keep from making a sound. It was so erotic to be doing this with neither men the wiser.

“Holy shit…”  Loki jerked back up quickly to see what Pedrom was on about, and noticed Thor’s dick had continued to grow, leaking a little pre-come as it twitched against his belly.  “Sorry, I don’t normally comment, but...you’re missing your calling as a model, man,” Pedrom told him, taking a few snaps on his camera. “...or a porn star,” he muttered.  Loki snickered quietly, collapsing forward against the cool metal of the railings, letting his eyes refocus entirely. He felt wrung out, but given the choice, he’d still crawl over there and suck Thor off.  His arms hung over the lower rail as he drooled on his arm, just thinking about it.

“Alright,” Thor replied.  “Enough is enough.” Pedrom stopped framing and looked up at him as Loki curiously stared ahead, wiping his mouth and arm on his shirt.  “I know you’re up there, Loki.” Loki smiled. Thor looked adorably petulant as he blushed and stared up at him.

“You can see me?” he called out, using the sultry quality of his voice to his advantage.

“Pedrom told me you were here before we started.”

“Mmm…” Loki licked his lips and pulled himself up to standing.  His pants were feeling warm and sticky, but he ignored it to saunter down the stairs and over to Pedrom.  “Are you gonna be good and have him take some more photos?” He smirked as Thor’s cock let out another little pulse of pre-come.

“Well, it’s your gift,” Thor blushed.  Pedrom kept on snapping, and Loki was loving these shy little shots he was capturing.  “Do you wanna be in it?” Loki cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. If he got anywhere near what was going on down there, it would be nothing but worshipful gazes from him…  Before he swallowed down that cock, of course.

“It’s your call, Pedrom,” Loki decided, unable to tear his gaze away.

“Well...you haven’t been into makeup or anything.  Honestly, it’s YOUR call, considering,” the man quipped back, giving Loki a once over.  

He quickly shot a glare in his direction.  “Are you saying I look like a hag?” he challenged, placing his hands on his hips.  “I did this makeup myself.” Pedrom sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“I should not have done this favor.”  He rolled his eyes and went back to checking the camera.  “I’m cool with whatever.” Pedrom gestured over to Thor with his hand, inviting Loki into the shot, if he wanted to take it.  He’d gone a little casual in his attire today, knowing he had nothing going on. Just a soft, celery colored button up and a pair of coral colored gaucho pants.  The one item he didn’t have on was his coat. So he whipped his hair back and turned right on his heel.

“I’m getting my fur,” he sniffed. “Don’t go soft in my absence,” he instructed Thor, click-clacking across the floor.  The sound of the camera filled the silence in the room as Loki retrieved the snow white coat with the giant fur collar from its hiding spot.  He’d look like an angel being debased by a devil. He pet the collar a few times before throwing the heavy coat on and click-clacking his way back over to Thor.  Then he gave him his wicked smile, kicked Thor’s legs out wide, and sank down in between them onto the floor next to him, laying his head on Thor’s bare thigh. It could have been a Norman Rockwell picture, minus the dick and the gratuitous nudity…  

He grabbed Thor’s hand and placed it under his chin, making it look like he was tilting his head up to look at him.  His baby looked all kinds of overwhelmed, now that Loki was so close. He felt the same, staring back into Thor’s eyes.  Several camera clicks later, he moved his head to look back at Thor’s pretty cock. It was still solid and weeping in front of him, and Loki just wanted to enjoy it for a little while.  He rested a hand on Thor’s thigh, near his own head, then lightly ran a finger up and down his warm length.

“I’m so glad this is for me,” Loki smiled, making it demure and pretty for the camera.  He even looked straight at Pedrom for a few of the shots. Mostly, he just let himself be transfixed by Thor’s own beautiful body.  Pedrom was right, if Thor weren’t so talented as a designer, he would have been made for modeling. He was a photographer’s dream. He deserved thanks, really, for the referral.  It was really a favor for Pedrom, not the other way around. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Thor panted, as Loki continued to stroke him with just the tips of his fingers.

“I know,” he smiled, kissing the head of Thor’s cock.  “But isn’t this more fun?” he winked. Thor groaned when Loki laid his head back down, practically cushioned by the fur collar.  “Pedrom, if I see these photos of me anywhere but in my own personal collection, you’ll never work another day in your life,” he threatened, lapping up the next bit of pre-come that pulsed out.  Thor was biting his lip above him, obviously trying to be quiet and discreet for Pedrom, but, for himself, he was tired of waiting and had no care for Pedrom’s feelings. This was his gift, and if he wanted a shot of him swallowing down Thor’s massive dick all in one go, he was going to get it.

“Loki, I don’t know…”  It was this moment he took to bury Thor, root to tip, down his throat and swallow.  

“Shit…” Pedrom’s soft curse floated around the studio as he clicked away.  To his immense pleasure, Thor shook and came with a shout the moment he swallowed around him.  Loki stayed locked in place until the final pulses of come hit the back of his throat. He pulled off with a wet slurp and wiped his mouth.

“Did you get it all?” Loki asked, looking up into Thor’s glassy eyes.  He was boneless and slumped on his fur palace.

“Little warning would have been nice,” Pedrom replied, catching a few shots of Thor, post-orgasm.

“OK, you can go.”  Loki waved him off with a shooing motion, fully planning to have a little more fun with Thor and his obscene underwear before leaving.

“What?”  Loki whipped his head around and watched Pedrom stand with his hands on his hips.

“Leave.”  He raised his eyebrows, daring the man to contradict him.

“Loki…” Thor whimpered, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Leave,” he sing-songed at Pedrom, listening as he turned off lights and packed up the equipment.

“You have twenty minutes, then I’m coming back to clean up the rest of this and head home.  Don’t make me disinfect the place after you leave.”

When the door closed behind him, Loki crawled into Thor’s lap, kissing him hard on the mouth.  “That was so hot, baby,” he cooed, grinding himself against Thor’s leg a little. “Can you feel how hard I am?”  He bit his lip as Thor placed a hand over his cock and rubbed hard.

“You’re so amazing,” Thor whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose against Loki’s with a big grin on his face.  “Happy birthday.” Loki grabbed his face with two hands and smashed their lips together. It was going to be a good month.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I'm linking the original [horny underwear](https://goo.gl/images/MHsjH1). >:) They're just sooo good.......
> 
> Also linking Loki's [outfit inspiration](https://goo.gl/images/chs3EG). Honestly, Ezra Miller is a big inspiration for Loki's look in this verse. Or, if y'all have things you imagine him wearing, send me a DM on Tumblr or Twitter, honestly. <3 I'd love to see your ideas and save the ones I'm inspired by, too! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ktspree13) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ktspree13)!


End file.
